The Dog in Lina Inverse
by ALovedPineapple
Summary: this is a anime crossover of Slayers and Inuyasha, a cute comedy romantic story about Lina and Inuyasha
1. Encounter with a Bitch

Prowled down low at the ground, laid a savagely wounded girl, bleeding from any orifice possible. She pushed the crisped over, what was black cloak away from her face, stressing herself to stand up. Fiery crimson hair poured down her back, her wild bangs were pushed up with a black headband, which did nothing at the moment, considering her bangs were damp. They stuck dry to her to her pale forehead. She looked around with prudence, her crimson eyes shifting in another direction every few seconds. She was ripped from her clothing, leaving her in a shredded, scorched mildly, stained yellow shirt. Down below, hugging her hips were her shaded red under garments, she proceeded on, seeking for a hidden place.  
  
A swift pushing of air passed her by quickly from the behind. She turned quickly, seeing nothing, but what was once a beautiful oasis. The plant life was rid with flames, the water being poisoned with arrangement of colors, reds mixed with blacks. She sniveled out in her dying voice, " Show yourself!"  
  
A rasping cackle could be heard around her, she shifted her eyes left to right quickly wondering if she could spot him. She felt the breeze pass her back once again, only to turn and see nothing. At this point she was getting aggravated, hisses out, " Show yourself, I am tired of your little games!"  
  
She got what she asked, from the shadows glowed bloodthirsty eyes; they were a soft amber color. She peered at him, wondering if he was finally going to show himself. He pushed from the shadows, silver locks of hair spilling down his back; just enough to hide his twitching white ears. His eyes now closed, he looked down with a mischievous sneer, laughing to himself. He thought that this was all fun and game, but he was really giving her a hard time. Burgundy robes clinched his body, hiding his savage looking hands; he only walked at her slow, looking up now. His amber eyes glistened before her. She growled from a distance, wondering what this was all about; brushing blood away from her lower lip she screeched out, " What is this all about?"  
  
He laughed out loud to the calling cerulean moon, before speaking to her, to say, " You have something I want."  
  
That is what everyone would say to her that crossed her path, only thing that made them different from him, was he was one tough cookie. She had to think of quick solutions of beating this thing; she didn't know what he was? Or who he was? All questions she needed to aim to find out. Looking to her bruised over body she said softly, " Well, whatever it is your sure as hell not getting it, after what you put me through, I don't think so. Plus I don't know you and what your intentions are. So how do you expect me to trust you with something I own?"  
  
He sneered, showing a hint of his fangs as she calmed down slowly to say in a compassionate voice, " The name is Inuyasha. There you know me now, hand me what it is I seek."  
  
She shook her head, only to say, " I don't think so, Mister Inuyasha, you sorta lost the trust you could of earned with me."  
  
" What are you proposing here?"  
  
" That if you don't earn my trust, your getting nothing from me."  
  
Inuyasha turned his back from her, clenching his ears with his grimy, blood encrusted claws, screaming towards the sky in anger, " Why?!?"  
  
She laughed some, recollecting the crisped black cloak and heading in the direction he was facing, he noticed her departure and followed behind her questioning her, " What will it take for I to gain your trust?"  
  
She didn't even face him; she ensued forward, wrapping the cloak around her body. Inuyasha growled to himself as she shouted it louder, " Are you listening bitch? I am trying to talk with you."  
  
She stopped in her tracks, looking at him through the corner of her eye, " Not only have you lost my trust, you have lost my respect. You're only digging yourself a deeper hole."  
  
He growled to himself, then said in a relaxed manner, " Sorry, I am just a bit irritated at you, you're giving me a hard time."  
  
She turned completely around, facing him with a look of distress on her face as she muttered out, " Hard time? You think me ignoring you is a hard time? Try getting your ass kicked badly! "  
  
Inuyasha bit his lower lip, as he said still in a relaxed manner, " I am sorry, but I want to earn your respect and trust again."  
  
" That is nice."  
  
" How do I aim to do such a task?"  
  
She was silent as she turned again walking away from him; he only followed her, questioning her again, " Well are you going to answer me?"  
  
She was silent for a moment as she said, " Your going to have to adventure with me, that is the only way I can think of."  
  
He sighed as he shouted out, " Travel? With you?"  
  
She proceeded walking, " If you have a problem with it you don't have to come, but that means your wont get what you're wanting from me."  
  
He cringed at the thought of traveling with her, but for the sake of him getting want he wanted he had to go. She chased her to her left side and looked at her, " By the way, what is your name?"  
  
Not even looking at him she exclaims, " Lina, Lina Inverse."  
  
With that they both, headed into the dawn of a new day. 


	2. Structure of the Female Body

Inuyasha looked up at the streaked with gold, ginger, maroon and pink sky, it was spectacular; he then crossed his eyes to look at Lina, biting his lower lip in disgust. He looked backed to the sky, not wanting to disgust himself any longer. Lina looked at him as well, after he did so, speaking up, " Now, what exactly are your intentions?"  
  
Inuyasha did not look at her; he remained fixed in the sky as he spoke, " To get something you own, why is it a concern to you?"  
  
" Maybe because I protect this damn planet, so do anything to harm with place I am kicking your ass."  
  
" Oh right, like you could beat me up, I already proved that today."  
  
Lina pouted some knowing it was true, but she could use more powerful spells if needed to defeat Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her giving her a heinous grin, only to see narrowed eyes in return. Inuyasha looked back in the path of there destination, wondering where she was heading, " Where are you heading anyhow?"  
  
" I don't think it makes a concern to you."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, wondering how she could say that now? Has she already forgotten? He coughed lightly as he spoke up, " Have you forgotten already about me?"  
  
" No I haven't, but I have tried to numerous times."  
  
" You wouldn't have to try to if you gave me what I needed, then I could be on my way."  
  
Lina starts pacing slower as she gawked at him harder now, " Give up on that. I am not giving you what you want. Your not worthy enough to own it."  
  
Inuyasha growled loudly, " Not worthy? I am more than you will ever be! "  
  
Lina turned to face him dead on, keeping her eyes set cold at his eyes, wanting him to say that again, with a hardhearted voice she spoke, " Repeat that again for me."  
  
" I said I am more worthy than you will ever be!"  
  
Lina scrunched her teeth at the sound of that, he didn't even know her. How was he too make a judgement? She was too tired to handle with him at the moment, she only turned away walking off, " Your only digging your hole deeper."  
  
Inuyasha bit his tongue, he was going to have to learn to get along with her, or he would be stuck with her forever. He sighed trudging along with her. She looked side to side, looking for a good place to rest, she was tired after the fight with Inuyasha, and she wanted to catch her breath. She stopped at a patch of grass and few trees, sitting at the base. Lina looked to Inuyasha, " I need to take a short nap, leave me alone in my slumber."  
  
Cuddling into herself she fell asleep, Inuyasha sat next to her, contemplating on possible places for her to hide the precious stone. He peered at the sleeping beauty as he used the edge of his claws to lift the cloak, seeing nothing. He had to be alert, he didn't wish to wake her, and tapping lightly on her bra he saw it was empty as well. He pounced to his feet, heckling loudly in a whispering tone, " Where could that stupid jewel be?"  
  
He looked down and cringed, " As much as that jewel is to me, I don't think I want to put my hands there."  
  
He stooped closer to her, breathing softly, he pushed his quivering hand towards Lina's panties line. He swallowed, touching his cold claw against her flesh, seeing her fidget a bit; he hesitated but proceeded to slide this down into her panties. He sighed, squirming around with that one finger in her panties, he stopped looking down at her with wide eyes, he spoke to himself with a whispers, and "Humans have fur?"  
  
Shaking his head to remove himself from shock, he pressed onwards, pushing his finger down deeper. He was starting to lose balance with himself, but he wanted to find the jewel, digging around her found what were Lina's vagina lips. Inuyasha was amazed with the structure of a human now, since he was discovering Lina. His eyes lit, a flame of curiosity told him to go on learning more about Lina, he tinkered with the lips, finding that they could be pushed to the side. He felt a slimy layer of skin, it was wet, shrugging it off, and he proceeded to push his finger down to a spot, stopping as Lina squirmed. He examined her, she was foaming at the mouth, and he shrugged feeling at his new discovery. Playing around there, he noticed there was a hole, for him to slip his finger in to discover more. He figured he might as well, considering he was already this far, he slipped his finger in the warm, slimy hole, trying to push it in deep, only to see Lina's eyes flap open. She was unaware what was happening, she looked at Inuyasha then to his hand. Her eyes flared as she screaming, " What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha struggled to remove his hand from her panties, watching her soar into the air, standing up. She looked highly angered, Inuyasha gulped as the arms of the angry Lina clinged around his neck, slamming him into the ground with a tackled. She straddled onto his body, looking down at the puzzled Inuyasha, she beamed death hungry eyes at him, shouting out, " What were you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha in a innocent voice exclaims, " I was curious about the human body."  
  
" You had to use mine to find that out?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, " Yes, because if you look around, no one else is around. By the way what was that, I was touching."  
  
Lina looking down at him, starts to turn a bright red, removing her body from Inuyasha, screaming down at him, " None of your business!"  
  
She turned away as he stood, he dusted his hands as he commented, " And I thought I was going to get hit or something."  
  
Lina turns around, with a evil smirk, " If that is what you want then fine!"  
  
Lina tightened a fist, imbedding a strong punch into Inuyasha's face, he staggered back, hitting the ground, Lina turned around heading down the path without Inuyasha. 


	3. Look who is Boss now

Inuyasha still following her, at the edge of a town says, " Are you planning on talking to me again?"  
  
Lina glares at him, turning her head aside, looking towards the town, and not saying a word. Inuyasha sighs some, trying to make her feel better, " Look I didn't mean it. I really don't understand the human body."  
  
Lina hisses out, " Whatever, your just a pervert like every other guy in this world! "  
  
Inuyasha growled, pushing off the ground to grasped onto the neck of Lina, pinning her body onto a tree, he hissed out, " Look bitch, I said I didn't understand your kind, at least respect me and give me that much. I am tired of you being rude to me, I have attempted to be nice to you, but you push me down into the dirt."  
  
Lina gasping says, " Because you belong on the ground."  
  
Inuyasha sneered, showing her fangs as he snapped out, " Why you little whore! I do not belong to the ground, take that slur back!"  
  
Lina with her hand at her side, felt a spark jolt from one finger to another, she wasn't aiming to say anything to Inuyasha that has do with an apology. She finally had him good, why end it now? Inuyasha remained waiting, only to shout again, " Do you understand me? I am telling you to apologize! "  
  
With the jolts sparking to finger to finger faster now, was forming a small ball of light in her hand, she shook her head, refusing to say anything to him. That only made Inuyasha angrier. He snarled a bit as he said, " Are you at least going to do something?"  
  
Lina shook her head; she was going to do something, something in which Inuyasha would not like. Inuyasha confused a bit says in question, " What are you going to do then?"  
  
The hand that held the ball, now held his shoulder as Lina screeched out loudly, " Dumas Braz! "  
  
Inuyasha didn't have any time to respond to the immediate unleash of an attack. The light dissolved at his body, encasing his body in an electric field of dagger light sparks stabbing at his body. He released Lina, gasping in pain, his hands holding his head as his body was thrown side to side with volts of deadly light. Lina stood her ground, incase Inuyasha tried something afterwards, she watched from the distance, holding at her hilt. She watched Inuyasha laying on the ground now, his body smoking from the attack she dared to unleash at him, a few drops of his blood crawled out his mouth, hitting the ground with a iced clatter. He looked up at her with a hate filled face as he hissed out in pain, " What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Lina looking down at Inuyasha says with caution, " You attacked me for no apparent reason, so I did what all people would of done. Defend myself."  
  
" That's defending yourself? "  
  
He started to stand up, holding his arms close to his body, " That is more a attempt of murder! You could of at least kicked me, punched me, something less painful then a fucking jolt of lightening! "  
  
Lina rolled her eyes, " Whatever, stop being a pussy about it."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widen as he repeated what she said, " Pussy? Pussy? I am not a damn cat! I have rights to complain" he glared at her through the corner of his eyes as he finished, " you blasted me with a damn lightening ball. I can complain if I want to!"  
  
Lina rolled her eyes again, getting off her solid ground as she started to head towards the city; Inuyasha not having a choice follows behind her with a sigh. Lina paid no attention to him, she didn't care about him. Inuyasha looked at her back, thinking to himself, " How can I kill her, distract her, or even trick her into given me what I want? She is smarter then I really thought she was."  
  
Lina stops at the city gates, watching as a butch man arrived them, looking Inuyasha up and down and then Lina as he spoke, " What is your business here?"  
  
Inuyasha snapped out, " What is it to you?"  
  
Lina looked at Inuyasha, " Shut up!"  
  
She turned back to the man with a smile, " I have family here."  
  
The butch man looks to Inuyasha, then Lina, " What about him?"  
  
Lina looks at Inuyasha and smiles, " He is my slave, and he goes where I go."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widen as he screamed out, " I am not your slave bitch! Take that shit back!"  
  
Lina looked to the butch man and says, " Slaves today, there so rude to their masters."  
  
" Stop calling me your slave! That is not what I am! "  
  
Lina glares at him, with flames assaulting his eyes, he gulped some, knowing what she wanted. Him to play along, with a sigh he looked to the butch man and then Lina and said in a sarcastic voice, " Yes, that is my owner."  
  
The butch man nodded as he moved out of there way, " Your free to enter."  
  
Lina and Inuyasha pressed forward, Inuyasha looking at Lina and say, " Slave? That is the best you can come up with?"  
  
" It was either that or husband. You take your pick."  
  
Inuyasha cringed and says, " Slave works. Now what are we really here for?"  
  
" That is my business, not yours."  
  
" You know you don't make this simple for me, is there a reason for it?"  
  
Lina just sneered, looking at him then back at the inn, " If I made it easy then what fun would I get out of this."  
  
Lina not waiting for him to say anything walks into the inn without him. Inuyasha looks at the sky, " Why me?" 


	4. Why?

Lina walks into the Inn, looking around, no one dared to look at her. She was well known, the owner glanced up as he blubbered out, " Oh no! It's Lina Inverse. "  
  
Lina smiled to the old man, heading right at his direction looking to him, coughing lightly she starts to talk, " Hello, there my dear Mister Magee, I need to know where your son is."  
  
Mr. Magee swallowing hard says in a croaked voice, " What do you want with my son?"  
  
" He stole something of mine, and I would like it back."  
  
" Well I have no clue." he stopped to see Inuyasha walking in, heading towards him and Lina, he gasped as he fell back hugging the shelves as out he spilled, " Inuyasha."  
  
Lina looked behind her seeing Inuyasha standing behind her, turning back to the man, " You know this hound?"  
  
He couldn't remove his eyes from Inuyasha as he speaks, " Yeah I know him."  
  
Inuyasha walks to the counter, leaning down to stare Mr. Magee down as he said, " How are you today Mr. Magee?"  
  
Mr. Magee gulping again says, " I am fine. Are you two together?"  
  
Lina looks to Inuyasha as she spoke, " Yeah, both Inuyasha and myself are working together. Why do you care to know?"  
  
Before he was able to speak, he gasped air and fell backwards in a faint. Lina looks to Inuyasha, " What is your history with this man?"  
  
Inuyasha not even looking at her says, " He owes me money, weird how we know the same people. What is your business with him?"  
  
Lina looking away from Inuyasha says, " His son stole something of mine that I aim to get back today. I will go out looking for him, you stay here."  
  
Inuyasha turns grabbing Lina's arm as he spoke to her, " Why do I have to stay here?"  
  
Lina looking at Inuyasha, then her arm as she said, " Because when he wakes up I don't want him running off."  
  
Inuyasha sighed letting her go, " Fine then, I will watch Mr. Magee. You be careful out there."  
  
Lina looked at Inuyasha strangely, why did he care about her? She simply asked, " Are you well? "  
  
Inuyasha realizing what he just said as he shouted out, " Yes, I am fine. Leave now! Gosh I don't want to be in this city forever!"  
  
Lina rolling her eyes turns leaving the Inn as she started to think to herself, " That was quite odd. Inuyasha caring about me, maybe he is trying to be nice to me for the sake of getting whatever he wants from me. I mean earlier he was insulted I left and right and screaming, there is no way that he cares about me. It's just his way of trying to get rid of me quicker."  
  
Lina heard someone approach her, the voice was familiar speaking to her, " What are you doing here?"  
  
Lina cringed at the thought of who it was, turning to see Naga. As always she wore the folded over leather tight black tube top, showing more then cleavage, and her tight little bikini bottom. What could Lina say? Naga is a whore. Lina sighed as she answered her, " I am here with a friend of friendly visit. There I answered your question, now get going."  
  
" Why should I? It has been almost three months since we have been together."  
  
" Let's keep it that way."  
  
Naga rolled her eyes, " Why do you not like me around you?"  
  
" Why? You ask me this all the time and I tell you time from time, because you're so damn annoying! You're a slut and have to flirt with every guy we come across, you think your better than everyone else, and I can't stand you. That is why I don't like you. Now get the hell away from me."  
  
" It's not my fault that I have the looks that your family never had. It's also not my fault that I am more skilled in magic then you."  
  
Lina rolls her eyes, " Don't you have a corner to work? Get away from me, I have a few errands to do."  
  
" Goodie! I will come along."  
  
" No you wont. You will stay locked away in your little house, or wherever the hell your staying at. You're not following me around. I already have one puppy following me."  
  
" So who is this person? "  
  
" No one important. There you now know, now scat! "  
  
Naga starts to laugh, " I am not leaving until I know who is traveling with you."  
  
Lina rolls her eyes, as she exclaims, " His name is Inuyasha, there now you know, leave me be."  
  
Lina started to turn to her Naga's cheerful voice soar in a squeak as she said, " I want to meet him. Is he cute? Would he like me?"  
  
" No! He wouldn't, he is gay, now leave me alone! I have things to do!"  
  
Lina started to walk away, with Naga not following her for once. Lina sighed as she said out loud, " Why is she everywhere I go?"  
  
Lina walked along only to hear the sound of a loud roar; she rolled her eyes and says again in question, " Also why do cities always get attacked when I am in them? I will never understand the world."  
  
She looked around in circles looking to the beast, to see it was almost like a dragon, only different. It was red in scales, perching its body onto one of the buildings with large talons. This monster was a squid, a monstrous squid. Lina sighed as she walked towards it, knowing she was going to have to fight it. With or without Inuyasha. 


	5. The Famous Dragon Slave

Lina was dashing towards the squid, skidding as she turned a tight corner. She scraped the side of her leg on a building, but that couldn't stop her, there was a squid attacking the city, she ran onward. She could hear from where she was Inuyasha screaming at the monster, she rolled her eyes, pushing harder to make it towards the squid. She skid around another corner, looking up at the base of the monster, it was huge. In one of the squids talons held Inuyasha, in another was Naga, she looked down as she said, " I don't see how that is a bad thing."  
  
But inside of her she knew she had to save them, she looked back up at the beast, which still hadn't spotted her, this so far was a good thing. She looked around, looking for an idea, soon finding one, she ran into a nearby building. Climbing the stairs quickly, getting to the top of the building, and looking down at the squid and Inuyasha. She sighed as she pointed her right hand in the air, her index finger pointed to the sky, her other fingers remained protected by her tucked in thumb. She grabbed her right hand with her left hand as she pulled her pointing finger down where Inuyasha was, her eyes closed. She opened them with a fire igniting before her, shaped like an arch towards her body. She pulled her pointing finger close to her body, releasing it as she screamed, " Flare Arrow!"  
  
Out from the arch of fire shot an arrow of fire, passing Inuyasha by and cutting him loose. Inuyasha started to head towards the ground, Lina with quick reaction time, bends her knees close to her body as she back flips of the building and levitating towards Inuyasha catching him. She landed on the ground on one foot, setting Inuyasha down, turning towards the squid and said to herself, " Now time to release Naga."  
  
Grabbing the hilt of her sword, unsheathing her sword, it was very thin, but the metal was made with a strong metal, used for fighting monsters like this. She looked up at the beast, then towards Naga, who was crying out in pain. Lina sighed, jumped straight up, levitating again, at a faster speed. As she soared up, she held the blade of her sword towards the ground, catching onto a talon, the squid shifted eyes onto Lina, wondering what she was up too. Moving one hand away, she struggled holding the sword. She lifted her free hand behind her, as small sparks of red flickered in her hand, forming a small flame in her hand. Pulling her hand back more, she was ready to launch an attack, she opened her mouth hissing out, " Fireball!"  
  
She launched the attack, throwing it towards the talon that held Naga. She pushed from the talon that caught her sword, flying back and downwards at the same time. As she glided down, she watched her great aim with the fireball hit the talon and release Naga. Lina caught Naga just as she Inuyasha and to sat her on the ground. Inuyasha looks to Lina, shocked that she did have somewhat skill and says something to herself, " Why did she fight me with the skill that she is showing now?"  
  
Lina looked to Inuyasha then Naga as she said quickly, " Are you two well?"  
  
Naga looking away says, " I could of defending myself."  
  
Lina rolls her eyes, as she looks to Inuyasha, who finally spoke, " Yeah, I am well."  
  
Lina looked back to the squid that was roaring in anger, two of its talons have been removed, and he only had six remaining. If Lina could remove those, the squid would be defenseless. Lina sheathed her sword, pressing matching fingers onto one another as she closed her eyes, Inuyasha looked at her confused, wondering what was she up to. He didn't care to wait; he removed his father's sword, watching Lina. Lina started to mumble words that Naga couldn't quite hear, but Inuyasha heard clearly, " Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows."  
  
Naga looked at Lina and Inuyasha who was looking at Lina with interest. Naga wondering what is happening, questions Inuyasha, " What is she doing?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Naga then back to Lina, " She is chanting a spell or something."  
  
Naga's eyes grew in fear as she said, " Recite some of the words she is saying."  
  
Inuyasha went back to listening to Lina, " Buried in the stream of time, where your power grows.."  
  
Inuyasha looks back to Naga and says, " Something about where your power grows, what is it to you?"  
  
Naga gulped staggering back, " If I was you, I would leave as well, that is not one ordinary spell she is performing. That spell will destroy this city."  
  
Inuyasha looked back to Lina, ignoring Naga as he proceeded listening to the spell, " I pledge myself to conquer all the foes that stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand."  
  
Inuyasha looked to reassure Naga, that it was just a meager spell, but Naga was gone, he turned back listening to her words, " Let the fools that stand before me, be destroyed by the power you and I possess."  
  
She paused, opening her eyes as she launched her hands forward screaming, " Dragon Slave!"  
  
Inuyasha watched the large red beam spill from her hands. The beamed bounced off the ground, splitting in half as three beams darted at the squid; the beams appeared to look like mouths opening up, as they encased their power around the squid causing an explosion. The light seeped into the beast, shooting all shorts magic and power in all directions; this eroded the ground, shattered glass, and crumbled buildings, leaving nothing. As the smoke cleared, all the village people outside of town watched in curiosity, wondering if the two people in town were still alive.  
  
Inuyasha staggered out, blackened, smudged with mud, dirt and smoke, choking some from the flames he looked up meeting eyes with Naga as he says, " Damn! That was one powerful spell."  
  
Inuyasha turned watching longer, as they heard footsteps coming from the smoke, they watched what was a sound turn into a shadowy figure. That shadowy figure turned into Lina. The people stared at her, a little frustrated as Mr. Magee says, " This is what we get? You to destroy our city again? Let's get her angry mob!"  
  
Lina smiled looking at Inuyasha as she took off sprinting, this was normal for her, she was used to running from an angry mob. Inuyasha staggered along, screaming out, " Lina wait for me!" 


	6. Bonding with one Another

Inuyasha looked to Lina, panting hard, they were maybe fifteen minutes from the angry mob, he looks up to her, a little questions says, " Why didn't you ever show me your real power?"  
  
Lina barely looking at Inuyasha says, " I only use it with choice."  
  
" Choice? You're a extraordinary one you know that don't you?"  
  
Lina looking back at the path, nods as she says, " Everyone is. Especially you with your dog-ears, so exactly how did you come to be, like your mother and father, what are they?"  
  
Inuyasha looks down as he starts talking, " My father was a large dog demon and my mother was a human."  
  
Lina turns looking at him, " How is that possible? I mean how did they have sex and have you?"  
  
Inuyasha slaps his forehead, trying to explain, " He could turn into a human form."  
  
Lina nods, looking straight ahead again as she says, " Are they still alive or dead?"  
  
" There dead, but I have a brother, that I do not care for. What about you?"  
  
" I am not sure about my parents, I haven't seen them in a long time, I assume there alive, but that is just a assumption, I have a sister."  
  
" Is she anything like you?"  
  
Lina shakes her head, " No, she works at a diner, and she frightens me, she is quite a scary person."  
  
Inuyasha smiles, walking along the side of Lina says, " Have you ever traveled with anyone else?"  
  
" Yeah, quite a few people at that fact, but we all moved on separate ways. How about you?"  
  
" Yeah, her name was Kagome, I was in love with her for awhile, but she had to return to her world. Did you love any of them?"  
  
Lina smiled faintly, as she nodded to say, " Yeah, I loved Gourry. He was clueless as a rock, but he really knew how to make me feel special."  
  
" What happened to him?"  
  
" His father grew ill, and I didn't want to wait for him to heal, so I moved on without him. It was hard at first, but now I am completely over it."  
  
" How long ago was this?"  
  
" Two years ago, I really miss him being around sometimes, I mean no one wants to ever be alone, and well that is how I have been for two years, alone."  
  
Inuyasha raises his eyebrow, " What are you trying to state here?"  
  
Lina shrugs as she says, " Just I am getting used to you being around."  
  
Inuyasha rolls his eyes and says, " Don't get to attached, once I prove myself I am leaving you."  
  
Lina's mouth dropped, looking at Inuyasha, " You inconsiderate bastard!"  
  
Inuyasha looks at her, " What did you say to me? You soiled man- humping whore!"  
  
Lina growled, leaning towards Inuyasha as she shouts in his face, " How dare you call me that? "  
  
" I didn't dare to call you anything, I did call you a whore, because that is what you are!"  
  
Lina looked at Inuyasha whose right hand index finger was pointing right at her, she was furious now, she thought for once Inuyasha would be nice to her and not start shit with her. Boy was she wrong. Inuyasha stared at her with dead silence, wondering what was going on in her head, she looked at him, gritting her teeth as she lunged her body forward. With her back leg, flying at him with full force, he didn't have enough power to stop her. Her foot rammed right into his crotch area, Inuyasha screechedn pain as Lina turned away from the scene of the crime. She dusted her hands off and says, " You inconsiderate little shit." 


	7. The Question is Why?

Inuyasha wobbled along behind Lina mumbling to himself as he looked at Lina. Lina looked at him and then says to him, " We need to stop soon, I am hungry."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he went on wobbling behind her, Lina, sighing says, " You don't have to be so silent."  
  
Inuyasha widens his eyes, " Don't have to be silent? You just kicked me in the fucking balls. I think I should be angry and not talk to you."  
  
" Not talk to me? You brought all this amongst yourself."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes looking at the ground as he snapped, " How did I bring this amongst myself?"  
  
" I was trying to have a serious conversation with you, I tried to be kind, then you started to be a inconsiderate bastard."  
  
" Now you know what I feel like."  
  
Lina looked at Inuyasha, as he returned the stare, it was silent; they only watched each other pupils dance within there eyes. Lina looked away, as she said, " Well then, I am sorry for being so rude to you."  
  
" Good, but I am not sorry for anything I have done to you."  
  
Lina glared at him, " There you go again being inconsiderate! How do you expect me to be kind when you're being a dick?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down as he slowly looked to Lina, " I don't know. Let's start over I guess, hi my name is Inuyasha."  
  
Lina rolled her eyes walking onwards, " Your impossible."  
  
" I'm impossible? You're the impossible one. You don't show yourself clearly, you show me in the beginning that your weak, and I find out your strong. What the hell is up with that?"  
  
Lina walks onwards, " That is what makes me, me."  
  
Inuyasha had no choice but to follow her, still wobbling he started to speak in a more calm voice, " When are you ever going to give me what I seek?"  
  
" The way you're acting, never. I ask for one simple thing, and you can't even do that."  
  
" What is that? To be your friend, you're asking for impossible things here. I don't get along with people."  
  
Lina looks back at him, " Then you need to start."  
  
Lina turned away walking into a town. Inuyasha growled standing behind, he looked up at the sky, " Why her? Why couldn't the jewel fall into the hands of someone decent? I think someone hates me, and wishes for me to meet up with that bitch."  
  
Inuyasha sighing sets off in the direction that Lina did, to follow her into town. 


	8. All you can Eat

Lina walked into a local tavern, looking from side to side, before she sat herself. Waiting intolerantly, she saw Inuyasha step in, sitting in front of her. Lina sneers at him as she barks out, " I am so glad that you could join me."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her with a nod and says, " I don't have a choice in the matter. You have what I want, and in order to get what I want I have to stick along side with you."  
  
" You make it sound like a real bad thing."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widen as he spoke, " Being stuck with you is a bad thing! Your bossy, ill-mannered, strident, powerful and a stupid impulsive worm."  
  
Lina growled, pushing herself up from the table as she looked down at Inuyasha, " Don't start with me right now. I want to enjoy a meal without you bickering about what is wrong with me. If you don't like me then you can get up and leave without your jewel, but if you want that damn jewel I advised you to shut the hell up and let me eat in peace. I am this close" pinches her fingers together, giving them about an inch in space as she finishes, " before I slap the taste out of your mouth. You got that you brainless mutt?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her, only nodding his head. Lina looked to her right, seeing what looked like a waiter, a bit shocked at her display. He gulped as he said, " What may I do in your service tonight miss?"  
  
Lina nods her head, looking at Inuyasha, " You hear that, he called me Miss, that is being polite, take notes!"  
  
Lina looks back to the waiter as says, " Everything on the menu times eight."  
  
The waiter's eyes remained wide as he said, " Will that be all?"  
  
Lina looks to Inuyasha, " Do you want anything?"  
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped as he looked at Lina, then the waiter, and back at Lina, " You're going to eat all of that? What are you? A ogre?"  
  
Lina shook her head, " No, your confusing yourself with me, I am a growing girl, now do you want something to eat or not?"  
  
Inuyasha looks at the waiter and shakes his head, " I will be fine " as the waiter walks off, Inuyasha looks back to Lina and says while looking at her breast, " Are you sure you are growing?"  
  
Lina followed his eyes, stopping at her breast, she looked back at Inuyasha, with a pout as she shrilled out, " Yes, I am growing! Stop looking there you pervert!"  
  
Inuyasha removes his eyes as he says, " No need to worry, I would never check you out, or take my precious time to love you."  
  
Lina nods, looking away, " That is good. I wouldn't want to be the mother of puppies anyway. They might grow up to be as horrendous as you."  
  
" Shut up, you don't know anything about me to make that assumption."  
  
" Yes I do, you pathetic cunt. Your inconsiderate, discourteous, a jerk, ungrateful, disrespectful and bastard at fact."  
  
" What would you know? You're just as bad. Uncouth, unsightly, compassionless, pitiless, heinous, loud, a good-for-nothing, not to mention a whore."  
  
" Well I am sorry that I don't meet your standards as a person."  
  
" You don't stand a chance at that role in my life. You would have to be affectionate, considerate, compassionate, intelligent, comical, cute," starts to look down, " just like Kagome."  
  
Lina looked at him with depressing eyes, she kinda felt sorry for him now, she looked away as she said, " Well I am not Kagome, and I am Lina Inverse. There is a difference."  
  
Inuyasha looks up, seeing somewhat of emotion is a Lina's eye as he said, " I know that. Didn't you hear the list I gave you, you're a bitch and Kagome is a angel sent from heaven."  
  
Lina rolls her eyes looking at Inuyasha now, eye to eye, as she spoke, " Well your no Gourry. Gourry was kind, brave, average when it came to smarts and handsome."  
  
" I didn't ask to be your new Gourry, in fact I don't think I want to be."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
Inuyasha looks aside, " I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Lina rolls her eyes, as suddenly hordes of food was mounted around her, she was finally going to open up Inuyasha, and the food was here. She sighed as she said softly, " You don't have to hide from me all the time."  
  
Inuyasha looks at her, as he watches her shove food into her mouth, feeding her. He looks away looking out of the small window, looking at the dark navy sky. He sighed, looking at the twinkling stars, listening to Lina's burps and slurps as she ate, looking up he thought to himself, " I am sure Kagome would want me to be happy, but it is too impossible to show Lina how I feel about her. What am I saying? Do I even care about that girl? " He looks to Lina who was still stuffing her face, as he keeps thinking, " she is not always that bad. She does have a light side to her. Maybe I should try giving her a chance."  
  
Lina wipes her mouth off with her arm as she looks at Inuyasha and says, " Is there something wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, looking back at the stars as Lina went on eating, " I think for the sake of Kagome I will try and move on. I will try and give people chances, I need to, Lina does have one thing straight, no one wants to be alone. I guess I will let people enter my life again, but I can not show myself all at once."  
  
Lina wiped her mouth clean as she said to her, " That was a good meal."  
  
Lina stood up looking to the waiter, " By the way this fine fellow, Inuyasha, will pay for it."  
  
Lina stood up walking out the tavern. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, leaving a red ruby on the table; following behind Lina, looking up he says softly, " Wish me luck." 


	9. Whatever happened to Mr Magee's son?

Inuyasha looked up at the star struck sky, looking down everyone now and then to watch Lina. Lina was quiet as well, Inuyasha's silence was scaring her, and she looked at him saying out loud, with a hint of concern in her voice, "Is there something on your mind Inuyasha that you want to talk about?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down as he hissed out, " Nothing the feeble mind could understand."  
  
" Feeble? How dare you? I am a lot smarter then I show myself off to me. How about you try me."  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he buried his hands in his sleeves, " Well, I was thinking about what you said earlier, about no one wanting to be alone. I just thought maybe your right, Kagome has been gone for quite some time, and I don't suppose that she is coming back. I do suppose she would want me to be happy, so I am allowing people to enter my life again."  
  
Lina looked at him with an odd look as she said, " Are you well? "  
  
" Yes, I am well. What I am trying to get at; is your not half bad. Your cool when you want to be, and I really should stop trying to anger you."  
  
" Is this about getting the jewel quicker."  
  
Inuyasha sighed walking ahead of Lina, " I will explain this later, and right now I need time to let it fizz out."  
  
Lina shrugged following along.  
  
" Help! Help!" shrieked a loud voice.  
  
Lina stopping looks to Inuyasha and then darting in that direction. Why did this always have to happen to her? She darted hard, wanting to get there quick. She skids into the open to see a poor old woman lying on the ground from a larger man, someone Lina was very fond of. She smirked as she shouted, " Well if it isn't Mr. Magee's son."  
  
He looked over to see Lina, with a devious grin he said, " Well if it isn't Lina Inverse, what brings you to these parts, my fair and lovely lady."  
  
" I am traveling, looking for more treasures the correct way."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her as she spat out, " Well you know, a life of a bandit is quite exhilarating, but you wouldn't know that. You steal from us bandits."  
  
" Yes, and there is nothing wrong with that, but you stole something from me, and I am not down with that!"  
  
" Well, lovely Lina, I will let you know this one thing. Your not getting it back, I happen to like what I stole from you."  
  
" I am sure you would, but its not yours so give it back!"  
  
" Everything I own is not mine, how does that change anything?"  
  
Inuyasha, stepped from the shadows, peering at him with a hard glance, he spit out a bitter remark, " Well if it isn't Hosho Magee, I have been looking for you insufferable ass everywhere, where have you been hiding?"  
  
He looked up, seeing Inuyasha; he gulped hard as he spoke, "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"  
  
Inuyasha looked to Lina, then back to Hosho, " Helping Miss Lina Inverse out, what is it to you?"  
  
" You two are working together?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he looked to Lina, " What is the matter?"  
  
Lina looks to Inuyasha, as she smirks and says, " Well Hosho has something of mine, and refuses to return it."  
  
Inuyasha glares at Hosho as she sneers out, " Give what is her's back!"  
  
Hosho shook his head, drawing his sword, holding a strong stance, " I will never give it back."  
  
Lina shrugged to herself as she said, " You never will learn will you?"  
  
She slowly sat on the ground and watching what was about to be a good fight, Inuyasha let his claws out as he waited for Hosho to make a move. Hosho was not skilled or intelligent when it came to fighting; with a turn of his torso he threw the blade at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, with his right had grabbed the blade, thrusting Hosho away from him. With a simple dart towards Hosho, Inuyasha grabbed onto his neck and lifted him in the air, to choke him a bit; Inuyasha stared at him, squeezing his neck. Hosho gagged a bit, dropping his sword and looking down at the demon. Inuyasha's eyes were filled with delight; this was just another game to Inuyasha. With a light push, Inuyasha threw, Hosho into a tree base, looking at him from a distance. Inuyasha sighed as he said, " Do me a favor, I do not wish to kill you, give me what she wants and I will leave you and your father alone."  
  
Hosho aching hisses out, " Fine, but I will get my revenge with you."  
  
Hosho throws a small sack to Inuyasha, only for him to catch it. Inuyasha catches it and tosses it to Lina, with that he says, " Let's get going Lina, we have done are job here."  
  
Lina slowly stands up, looking at Inuyasha, " That is it."  
  
Inuyasha barely looks to Lina wondering what she meant and says, " That is it what?"  
  
" No yelling at me, no playing games with me, no I won't give you the sack unless I get what I want first?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed as he said, " Lina I said I would discuss that later. In the mean time let's head out looking for a place to stay for the night. Okay?"  
  
Lina nodded only to follow Inuyasha. 


	10. Confession

Lina walked along side of Inuyasha, wondering what he was up too, looking at him she replied, " Please explain to me what you mean now? I don't like things being beaten around the bush."  
  
Inuyasha looked to Lina, a sigh spilled from his chalky lips as he spoke, " What I am trying to say is, that I am starting to fall?"  
  
Lina eyebrows raised, wondering what he meant by " fall ", so she had to ask, " Fall what?"  
  
Inuyasha sighs as he closes his eyes and tolerates out, " I think I am starting to fall in love with you."  
  
" You think this right? "  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head to hear Lina say, " Let it remain a thought and nothing more."  
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped as he sneered out, " Lina I am being serious with you. There is something to you that I love about you."  
  
" There is nothing to me to love, I have been a cold-hearted bitch to you, if you haven't noticed, why the sudden change in heart?"  
  
" Because Kagome would want me to be happy."  
  
" Look that might be what she wants, but I am not a substitute for Kagome. If you going to fall in love with anyone, you should at least not be in love with your past love anymore. I am flattered that you starting to love me, but I know me trying to fall in love with you, is be trying to beat down a brick wall with my bare hands, its impossible. You still have feelings for Kagome and there is really no stopping it, until it ends on its own."  
  
Inuyasha looked down as he exclaimed, " Is that your way of saying you don't like me?"  
  
Lina sighed as she brushed Inuyasha's shoulder and said, " No, I am saying that you need to get over Kagome first, before you start to love another."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Lina and said, " What about you, with that Gourry guy?"  
  
" I have gotten over him, I know my chances of seeing him again are slim, he is taken care of the elderly in his family, I travel. We would never work out. Do I had to push him aside, it wasn't easy but that is what you're going to have to learn."  
  
" I knew I shouldn't have told you all of this."  
  
Lina shook her head again with a cracked smile, as she said, "No, you should be glad, because now you know what you must to do win another's heart without hurting them. "  
  
Inuyasha turned away from her, " That is not what I meant by telling you."  
  
" What did you mean then?"  
  
Inuyasha looking down at the ground spills out, " What does it matter?"  
  
Lina rolling her eyes grabs a hold of Inuyasha's back collar, jerking on it in a pivoting motion, turning him to face her, face to face. Inuyasha looked at her with sad eyes as she said, " Don't give me that, you don't have to hide from me just because I don't love you in return. That is what is the difference in dog demons and humans. Humans can learn to love someone, I don't know about you, but hiding from me will not do any good. So just tell me what it is you have to tell me!" 


	11. While Lina and Inuyasha were talking

Hosho stood to his feet, carrying his arm close to his body as he grumbled on, " That Lina Inverse and Inuyasha working together can not be a good thing. Two people of destruction, side by side, are more like the end of the world. Dim-witted Inuyasha! Coming in on me, right when I had Lina to myself, that tender exquisite sea angel of mine."  
  
At that time a laughing could be heard around Hosho, the laughed rounded around his body, just like the mist did in a swamp. This stopped Hosho in his complaining about Inuyasha, as he listened for the source. He turned quickly as he called out, " Who goes there?"  
  
No answer, just the laughing again, he turned circles still chanting out, " Who goes there?"  
  
Floating behind him was a familiar face to Lina, Xellos. His violet hair suspended just before his grimaced shut eyes. He wore different attire for a change, he wore a long silk purple robe, showing he was no longer just a priestess but one of great power. Xellos using his staff pushes Hosho forward. Hosho whips around quickly, stopping to see Xellos floating before him. With a gulp he says, " Hello priest, how may I be a service of you?"  
  
" You will be more than a service to me, you will be my slave, or at least one of them."  
  
" Why me?"  
  
" Because you seek revenge on Inuyasha, am I correct?"  
  
Hosho nodded as he listened to the priest, " Well, Inuyasha seeks what I seek, and with him alive I can never reach that blasted item. Lina possesses the item."  
  
" What does this item do?"  
  
" What does it do, you say? Well grants your hearts desire, so that is why I need your help."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because I need you to kill Inuyasha why I still the item from Lina, after I get the item, then you can have your heart's desire, Lina Inverse as your bride. Sound like a fair trade?"  
  
Hosho looked to the side as he said, " It sounds fair to me, but how do I aim to kill Inuyasha?"  
  
" I can well equip you with magic, weapons, strength, anything you need to go into battle with that hound."  
  
" Well let's get on the move, I know which direction they went."  
  
Xellos then changed his tone from a soft whispering talk, to a loud, thunderous bellow, " No! Not just yet, there is more to the item then just that" his voice calms now, " Lina travels to four different towns now, looking for four pieces of a page in the monster bible. That page in the monster bible can disengage the tomb in which the item is used. Are intentions now is to raise a support group, more of a rebellion, to help us fight against Lina and Inuyasha. We will also watch from a distance. These intentions are pure, considering once they have all the pages, she would have to find a trusting monster to interpret the dialect used in the bible, and only three people come to mind. Myself, Valgrav, and Filia, and I wish to attack them when they have all the pieces, not just yet. You understand me? "  
  
Hosho nodded, " What do we do now?"  
  
Xellos smiled, " I lead you follow, it is a simple deed. We are you to go to my temple and tell them about my leave, this is important to me, so I would ask be your best in front of my followers. After I am done there the army recruiting and the stalking of Lina Inverse and Inuyasha begin. Understood?"  
  
Hosho nodded as he followed Xellos. 


	12. Just when you thought it was getting goo...

Inuyasha looked into Lina's star captivating eyes, as he looked away, trying not to look at her, she got him to open up, and now he couldn't handle it. Inuyasha turned away saying towards the sky, " Your not a substitute for Kagome, she is out of my life, I have accepted that. You just fail to see it" he faces her now as he speaks, " You see what your eyes show you, but they deceive you, what is inside my heart is the truth. I am sure whoever this Gourry was to you, was a great guy, that is the same for me, as Kagome, only battling with myself to let emotions entered again was my problem. I agonize that I will get hurt again."  
  
Lina looked down slightly, as she exclaimed, " How can I hurt you?"  
  
" You could leave, or die or be taken from me, that is how you get hurt."  
  
" That is not how you get hurt in life, sure it hurts that you love is gone, hurt is something else. If you give that person so much love, and they never show it to you in return, that is hurt. I hurt because of that as well."  
  
" What do you mean? Did Gourry not show you love in return?"  
  
Lina shook her head, as she looked dead on at Inuyasha, " No, I never showed it to him, one of the reasons I am harmed from what happened. Gourry did not only leave for his family, also because I hurt him. It hurts me, because I really did love him, and all I did was hurt him."  
  
" Then why not change to his standards?"  
  
" I was young at heart and stupid then, two years of alone time got me to think it out. I have matured more then I was then."  
  
" What are you trying to state here Lina?"  
  
" I am just afraid as you are about love, I am afraid to be hurt again."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, stepping into Lina, coiling his sun kissed tan arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Lina's eyes widen, as she was pressed into his chest. Taking a few seconds to take it all in, Lina closed her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha as well. Inuyasha looks into the sky, as he thinks to himself, " Somewhere out there you sit in your room Kagome, maybe reading, sleeping, studying for another large test, but here I stand with my new hope. I will try not being the bitter demon I used to be known as, I want to be the way I was around you before you left, loving, caring and willing to express that love. It may take time Kagome, but I see that Lina will be another you somehow."  
  
Lina breathing hard into his chest says to her, " Hopefully I can do this."  
  
Inuyasha pulls Lina away from his chest, looking down to say, " Well that made me feel somewhat better. How about you?"  
  
Before Lina could answer his question, she heard a high pitched voice she dreaded, Naga, " Aw, look at the cute couple. I thought you said your friend was gay."  
  
Inuyasha glances hard at Lina as he shouts out, " You told her what?!? "  
  
Lina hesitantly says, "" Well, you don't want this girl coming after you, she is a original whore."  
  
Naga growled as she spit out, " Take that back you over sized ingrate!"  
  
" I don't think I will now, I was just getting ready too, and they you became really rude by calling me a ingrate. I don't respect that out of you hobo."  
  
" You think hobo is a nice word to say?"  
  
" It fits you."  
  
Naga growled, only to have Inuyasha step in between the two girls, " Ladies, let's not fight. There are far more better things then fighting."  
  
Both Naga and Lina pushed Inuyasha out of sight, something about their hatred made them want to fight. That is what Lina and Naga aimmed to do fight each other. Naga extending her arm, attempts to slap Lina, only to have Lina catch her hand. Lina forces Naga's fingers back at the sound of her hiss, Lina glares at Naga, " You really should learn I have the upper hand in everything we do."  
  
Naga still hissing, looking at what was going to be a broken hand soon, attempting to slap her with the other. Lina only caught that hand, bending her fingers back to break them as well. Naga stood before Lina, whining, Inuyasha not fond of the idea at the time, pulls Lina and Naga apart, glaring at the two. He shook his head at Lina and says, " Please let's not fight now, I want the moment to last."  
  
Lina curious asks out loud, " How do you propose that moment will last with her here?"  
  
Inuyasha looks to Naga, his eyes glowing a luminous wine-red, his screaming in her direction pushed her back some as he screamed, " Naga if you knew what was good for you right about now, you would leave! Lina and I need are alone time!"  
  
Naga gulped hard as she stood up, slowly crawling into the woods for hiding.  
  
Author Notes: Hello people! The story is going good right now, but I wanted you to know, to this chapter a song goes to it, so if you a hardcore nut about this story like me, download the song: QFX - Say You'll Be Mine. The song goes to this chapter. 


	13. Ice Cold Romance

Lina looked to Inuyasha, as he turned from Naga, looking at Lina with a faint smile as he says, " Where were we?"  
  
Lina smiled playfully as she pushed him playfully, running ahead some, turning back at his dazed face as she said, " Come on, I am playing with you."  
  
Inuyasha didn't have that in mind, but with a shrug of his shoulders he took off running after her, he laughed some inside of him, wondering where she was taking him. She ran along, laughing, as she spun around, touching back with him as she starting off in the opposite direction. Inuyasha stopped himself and turned around sprinting after her again. She attempted to do that turn once again, only Inuyasha grabbed her arm, pinning her into a tree, looking down at her hazed eyes. Lina looked at him, smiling up at him, Inuyasha only returned the smile, slowly edging his way down towards her. Lina could feel her heart racing, as Inuyasha nudged his pointed nose into her cheek. Slowly drawing his lips onto her, pressing lightly with his eyes closed. Lina stunned at first, keeps her eyes opened at the feel of Inuyasha's tongue slipping into her mouth, only to soon close her eyes.  
  
Naga from the distance, stands there looking Lina and Inuyasha, she bit her lip as she hissed to herself, " That thieving tramp! Inuyasha was going to be my lover."  
  
She kept on watching, as Inuyasha stroked Lina's lower jaw, lowering to her shoulders. Lina looked bewildered at what to do, Naga laughed at that as she said, " That is a advantage to all this, Lina has no clue on what to do, I can magnetize Inuyasha to my enticing ways and have him to myself."  
  
Naga looked back up at Lina and Inuyasha, who were pulling away from the kiss, then lightly kissing each other again. Naga rolled her eyes as she said, " That is it? Nothing more to watch, I thought this was going to get good."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Lina, stroking her lower jaw again and says, " I hate to impair such a divine moment, but I smell a scoundrel, a scoundrel who is twittering on us."  
  
Lina rolled her eyes as she asked, " What do you want done about it? Naga is not going to leave just like that."  
  
" Maybe not at my command, but maybe a persuasive spell will attract her disappearance."  
  
Lina smirks as she says, " You speak my language now."  
  
Lina faced her back to the woods, looking at Inuyasha as she said, " I have a new spell and I wish to try it out, so stand back, I don't know the conclusion of it yet, myself."  
  
Lina lifted her hand in the air; she started to lean her body to the left, dragging her hand along, carrying an indigo aura with her. She touched her aura filled hand with her left hand, twirling her body to face the forest that Naga was within. With her hands tightly pressed together, she pulled them apart slowly holding three iced looking daggers in each of her hands. When having her hands about three inches spread in length, she dropped the ice daggers, letting them take flight and for an upside down horseshoe in front of her. Lifting her left hand in the air, then grabbing at the wrist with right hand she pulled it down to point in Naga's direction as if she was about to perform flame arrow. Pointing at Naga now she screamed out, " Astui Kaze! "  
  
The iced daggers all move forward, fusing together as the mammoth iced dagger hurls towards Naga. Naga's eyes widen as she tried to perform flame spell, but it was too late. The iced dagger hit the forest, as direct impact; an iced wall engulfed the forest section that Naga was encased. The spell had no harm towards Naga or the forest; all it appeared to do was freeze everything. As the blue aura and iced fog disappeared, Lina and Inuyasha looked at what was a forest, was not a large ice block. Inuyasha smiled at Lina and says, " That should hold her off for a long time."  
  
Lina looks at Inuyasha with a smile and says, " Or we at least hope so. Let's getting heading out."  
  
Lina turned with Inuyasha following. 


	14. Trust is the Issue

After a day or so, Naga was thawed enough to free herself, she pulled her body through, gritting her teeth in annoyance as she hissed out, " That male pilfering gremlin! I will show her what happens when she fucking messes with Naga!"  
  
Xellos laughter chuckled behind her, his peculiar figure appearing behind her, as he spoke, " You two want revenge on Lina?"  
  
Naga turned slowly seeing Xellos, she bit her lip, not liking him as much, but says, " Yeah, what is it to you Xellos?"  
  
" Ah, so kind of you to remember my name, ah you see, I Lina carries something of great importance that I want, but this item is very hard to come by. Inuyasha wants it to, this item Lina carries is very important to the demon, dragon and monster race. Whichever race obtains that item first and goes to the tomb, which its power can be triggered, gets two of things. Either your heart's desire, or absolute power, after the power is used, the jewel is speckled to another secret location, starting the process all over again. That is how this jewel works."  
  
Naga rolls her eyes, " You think I give a damn about a dim-witted jewel. I want Inuyasha out of all this."  
  
" Really now? Well a man of Hosho Magee wants Lina, so maybe I can work a deal with you. You help me obtain the item Lina carries, you get Inuyasha and Hosho Magee gets Lina. A fair trade no?"  
  
" How can I trust you? Before you were a deceitful, unethical bastard, you could do the same to me again."  
  
Xellos laughed, as slowly he opened his eyes, his flamboyant violet eyes twinkled at her, as he soared towards her, instantly pinning her to a thawed ice block, sneering out, " Look here witch, those were my olden days, things have changed. I have become a high priest, if we lie were relegated to a pawn, you think I want to jeopardize my rank? I don't think so dog. Now show a high priest respect, and take the favor or leave it."  
  
Naga pushes him off of her, " Show you respect? How about show a lady respect?"  
  
Xellos catching himself floats lightly in the air, closing his eyes again, " Lady? Your class of lady ranks severely under vagabond. You're on the social skill of a mage, something that no one likes. Then again you are one."  
  
Naga chewed her lower lip as she hissed out, " Take that back Xellos! You know that I am higher on the social class then you make me out to be."  
  
" Whatever, now do you take the favor or not?"  
  
Naga turned to the side, thinking to herself, " Should I trust him? I mean in the past he has pulled quite a few tricks on me and lied to me? Could this be another trick, which knows with Xellos? He says he doesn't want to risk his powers of a high priest, but when he gets absolute power from this jewel, what good would high priest be to him then? Then again the power is not impermanent or is it? This is a big decision; maybe I should go to his sanctuary and find out more about what he is. That is what must be done first."  
  
Naga looks at Xellos as she speaks, " What are your first intentions?"  
  
" My intentions first are to head towards my temple, to raise a army to fight against Lina and Inuyasha's powers, then to purge the item from Lina, give you Inuyasha and Hosho Magee Lina. Those are all my intentions, now that your informed, do you take the favor or not?"  
  
Naga smirked some and says, " I am not fully answering that yet, but I do wish to follow you to see if I can trust you."  
  
" Very well, Naga, you can follow me until you trust me, then I wish to be informed about you, I need to know when your agreeing with me on the deal standards."  
  
Naga nods, as she follows the floating Xellos. 


	15. Maybe? Maybe not?

Inuyasha and Lina stood outside Peril Cove City, a city which held a infatuated a power that Lina seeked. Lina gave the city a cunning smile as she spoke, " Peril Cove City, the city that carries to Hazel bible, the bible I plan to get my hands on."  
  
Inuyasha smiled faintly, looking to Lina as he asked in a baffled tone, " How do you propose to enter such a city? The city I hear is heavily guarded and no one is allowed to enter because of the fact the Hazel bible lays within."  
  
Lina narrowed her eyes at the city and looked to Inuyasha through the corners of her eyes as she spoke, " I think I know that!"  
  
Inuyasha growls some snapping out, " Don't get smart with me girl!"  
  
" I am not a girl! I am a woman!"  
  
Inuyasha looks down towards her breast as he spills out, " You sure fool me."  
  
Lina growled as she tightened her fist, using it as a hammer, to forcefully pummel Inuyasha to the ground, she looked down at him with exasperated filled eyes, " Shut your mouth you little bastard! So what if I am not well endowed, but if you were a sensitive, adoring, true to his woman you would not care about those things!"  
  
" Adoring yes, true to you is a part time job, but sensitive no, I am not fruity, so do not associate me with sensitive."  
  
Lina groaned out loud as she yelled, throwing her hands in the air, turned to Inuyasha now, " Grrr, you anger me so much! I do not see how I could be falling for a jerk like you! You self-absorbed, conceited and a stupid ass fucker! Do you care anything about me?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, smiling, as if he was amused at her outrage, " Your endearing when you're infuriated."  
  
Lina blushes some; turning away quickly, " Don't try to change the subject Inuyasha, I am still angry at you."  
  
" Well so be it, you're angry at me, but I still find you attractive."  
  
" Don't bring that up!"  
  
" What if I do, what does it matter to you?"  
  
" It's changing the subject first of all," slowly turns facing him, " second of all it's making me happy, and I should not be happy when I am mad at you!"  
  
Inuyasha still gave her a cunning smile, " You rather be mad then glad?"  
  
" Right now yes! You never answered my question, do you care anything about me?"  
  
" Of course I do, what kind of stupid question is that, you know you not as smart as I thought you were."  
  
Lina smiles nodding as she says, " That is right, " pauses for a second then screams out, " did you just say I am stupid?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugs, " Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, that's for you to decide."  
  
Lina growls, " You're a terd that won't flush! Argh! Why do you have to make this all problematical? "  
  
Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders, " Life is not suppose to be easy."  
  
Lina groans again, " I hate you, I have enough on my hands then to worry about you right now. I need to get into this city, are you planning to help me?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugs, " Maybe I am, maybe not."  
  
Lina groans again. 


	16. Entering Peril Cove City for Dummies

Entering Peril Cove City for Dummies  
  
By: Someone you will never know  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
You're a dummy for even buying this book, as you see Peril Cove City is highly guarded, maybe sixty guards at the front, each guard skilled in magic, swordsmanship and archery, your chances of getting in on the side is 1 in 94352905432695436943592347582546254602435, that is a big number. The sides would be a suggestion, only the walls soar six miles into the air, so you would need to find a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really long rope. So that limits you to the back, which is the exit to the city, guarded by two, massive, strong, brute, cruel, man hungered ogre's, not your best choice of messing around with. There is the moat, filled with snakes, sharks, crocodiles, beast and all sorts of deadly, fatal things to kill you. Your chances of entering Peril Cove City are more than slim, there rare!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Your even more a dummy for reading thus far, you see, there is some hope to entering Peril Cove City, one: you're a master mage appointed to teach the army of Peril Cove City new enhance methods of fighting. If you tell them you are, and the king disapproves of your notion, you will be killed on the spot. Two: you have been appointed to join the Peril Cove City, if the king disapproves of your notion, you will be killed on the spot. Three: If you're a jester for future festivals, if the king disapproves of your notion, you will be killed on the spot. Four: A tourist, you will be killed on the spot. Five: Just appearing at the gate, you will be killed on the spot. Six: If the guards from afar can see you, RUN YOU STUPID ASS! THEY'RE COMING TO KILL YOU!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Damn, your still reading? You really want to enter Peril Cove City don't you? Well my only other advice is use a spell, a spell that allows you to teleport into the city, which is my best bit. That is how I entered and exited the city.  
  
Inuyasha closed the book and said, " Lina, I think you wasted five gold for a shit piece of book."  
  
Lina growled, slapping the backside of his head and sneered out, " Keeping reading shit head!"  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
I swear! Put the damn book down! This book will not help you get into the city, think of some clever plan! That is my only advice!  
  
Inuyasha closes the book again, " The book even tells me to close it."  
  
Lina snatches the book throwing it behind her, " Very well! We will just think of something then!" 


	17. Getting into the Castle was a lot easy t...

Inuyasha sat in the quiet, looking at the pacing back and forth Lina as he quietly said, " Are you done pondering up a plan?"  
  
Lina looks at him slightly and says, " Does it look like it?"  
  
Inuyasha shakes his head and goes back to being quiet.  
  
Without from the distance, Peril Cove City army could already spot them, the leader a tall butch man was glaring at Lina with a craftiness smile. He brushed away his cerulean hair, watching her with tainted malice filled amber orbs, waiting to see what she was up to, he sneered out to his men in a bellow, " Lina Inverse is amongst us."  
  
The men were quiet as there large leader slowly turned facing them, looking around as he passed the wall, seeing in the city of their fair city, stood someone that Lina knew very well, Filia. The man smiled to her and said with an apprehensive voice, " Queen Filia, Miss Lina Inverse is amongst the castle barrier, she also has a extraordinary fellow with her, what do you aim we do?"  
  
Filia standing quiet says in a tranquil soothing voice, " Simple, you allow her in, if she sneaks in just bring her to my quarters, your job as always, but do not harm her or her following fellow."  
  
Filia turned quickly disappearing into a large stone looking tower, the man turned around looking to his men, " Bring Miss Lina and her follower here, Filia wishes to see both of them."  
  
Lina stood there, looking at the city, as she sighs and says, " I can not think of anything. What about you Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up saying quietly, " I am not sure, but I do smell something coming, not sure whether it is a friendly encounter or dangerous. "  
  
Lina looks slowly at Inuyasha as she says, " Your willing to stand here and find that out?"  
  
Inuyasha nods, Lina rolled her eyes as she said, "Inuyasha I have to have a word with your ear, lean this way."  
  
Inuyasha shrugs, leans down to his gentle Lina, not expecting Lina to grasp onto his neck and run off into the woods, opposite of Peril Cove City. Inuyasha gasped for air, as his body swayed in the air, " Let me go Lina! How can you assume what is happening here as a good or bad thing?"  
  
Lina drops Inuyasha, stopping as she turns questioning him, " What are you talking about Inuyasha? You confusing me, " points to the left, " as well as the readers!"  
  
Inuyasha turns his head to the left, " We have readers?"  
  
Lina nods, as Inuyasha walks to the left, tapping lightly on a glass screen, he nods his head and says, " That is weird," speaks to the readers, " Hey, I am sorry if I am confusing you, so um, hello I guess."  
  
Lina grabs a hold of Inuyasha's neck; pulling his away from the glass screen as she says, " Don't talk to them! You will scare them away! You're talking to me! Remember?"  
  
Inuyasha nods as he says, " Okay, back to my point, look at the swarm coming towards us."  
  
Lina turns her head towards the swarm, looking at them as Inuyasha spoke on, " They're approaching us with no speed, meaning there might not be a threat. Let's wait and see what they want, if they do mean trouble I have my demon skills and you can dragon slave them, do not forget, we are powerful."  
  
" I suppose so."  
  
Lina released Inuyasha from her grip, watching as the swarm grew closer and closer towards them, soon seeing someone with cerulean hair, Lina's narrowed her eyes allowing her to see better, " He looks really familiar?"  
  
Inuyasha looks at the man, shrugging, considering he knew no one that Lina knew, watching as the man on the horse stopped at Lina, smiling down at her, " Ah, Miss Lina Inverse, long time no see."  
  
Lina looked up at him, wondering who he was, she was not good at remembering people, standing there confused the man spoke, " Ah, your memory has failed you, I am the all grown up good Valgarv."  
  
Lina's eyes widen, " Valgarv? This really is you? Last time I saw you, you were a baby, how did you grow up so quickly?"  
  
" Magic I assume, but Filia has been quite a good mother to me. That is my purpose here."  
  
" About Filia?"  
  
He nods as he proceeds, " Filia is the leader of Peril Cove City, and she wishes to speak with you."  
  
Lina eye's stayed wide as she talked to Valgarv, " Filia owns Peril Cove City?"  
  
He nodded as he spoke, " Yes, and she wishes to speak with you."  
  
" Well I guess that can be arranged, since we aimmed to get inside the city either way."  
  
Valgarv offered a ride to Lina, she getting up on his horse says to Inuyasha, " See you at the castle Inuyasha." 


	18. Guide for Filia on how to tell Lina that...

Guide for Filia on how to tell Lina that she is married to Gourry for Dummies  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Now, you know you're on territorial grounds by the thought of taking Gourry from Lina Inverse, she will either kill you, dragon slave your city or physically harm Gourry, one of those options is a reaction to Lina, or you might see a side to Lina that no one has seen before. You should of thought of this kind of thing before you said yes Filia! Gosh what were you thinking?  
  
Filia looks down at the book, growling some as she hisses out, " This book is really rude, but I need to know how to tell Lina about Gourry and myself."  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
You could start by suiting up in armor, knowing healing spells would be appropriate, hiding behind something would be good, have distractions there, such as gold, food or a random monster attacking outside, to get Lina's mind on other things, there is not much you can do about Lina's reaction, just tell her and then RUN LIKE HELL! This was a waste of your money buying.  
  
Filia sets the book down and says to Gourry, " According to this book, either you, myself or the city will be ruined by Lina's reaction to what I have to tell her."  
  
Gourry slowly looks at Filia and says, " If those are the risks of telling her, how about we do not tell her?"  
  
" Gourry! Lina is our friend, she has the right to know."  
  
" Maybe so, but Lina is a fatal one, you should know, we used to travel with her."  
  
" Yes, I know, that is why I bought this book! To help me out, but I guess I am just going to have to tell her straightforward and hope she understands."  
  
Gourry turned away as Filia turned towards the opening to her quarters, listening as the large door swung open, with Lina and Inuyasha stepped into the room and about, wondering where to go, Gourry stepped into the shadows, as Filia awaited for Lina and her friend. She watched them step into the room and said, " Hello again Lina, long time no see, it is good to see you again."  
  
Lina smiled to Filia as she nodded, " As well as it is to see you. Why was I summoned here?" 


	19. Lina is Having a BAD day

Filia smiled faintly as she turned walking towards her throne as she spoke, " Who is your friend?"  
  
Lina looked at Inuyasha, smiling at him faintly as she said, " This in Inuyasha."  
  
" Wondering out of curiosity, what is he too you?"  
  
Lina blushes slightly as she said, " Well you could say that were in love, but I am not sure of it entirely, he can be a asshole when he feels like it."  
  
Filia nods her head and says, " That is good that you found someone, I guess we all do in this world."  
  
Filia turned facing Lina to hear her question, " What do you mean?"  
  
Filia gulped some and says, " I got married, and there is a life coming soon."  
  
Lina's mouth dropped slightly as she said, " Your married and pregnant? Wow! Filia, that is some big news, but why summon me here for it?"  
  
" Because I am married to Gourry."  
  
Lina grew silent, her eyes filling up with anger slightly as she snap out, " What did you just say?"  
  
Filia gulped hard again as she said, " Gourry and I are married, are you happy for us?"  
  
Lina's head start to twitch, as her left fist started to spark, a flame appearing in her hand as she bellowed out, " Where is Gourry? I want to speak to him!"  
  
Lina not wasting any time, throws the flaming ball into the wall, catching the hanging cloths on the wall, aflame, Filia winced and said, " Gourry dear, please come here?"  
  
Inuyasha turned away, walking away from the scene thinking to him, " And she gets onto me for having feelings to Kagome."  
  
Gourry stepped from the shadows looking at the enraged Lina as he said, " Hey their Lina, still look beautiful as always."  
  
Lina growled out, " Don't give me that shit! What is up with you and Filia?"  
  
" Well we fell in love, things like that happen when people are together for a long time."  
  
" That is not what I meant! You were supposed to be taking care of your father; instead you want to be with Filia instead of me? I thought you loved me? I know I did."  
  
Gourry looks down as he says, " My father passed away."  
  
" What about coming to find me? I don't think you even searched for me."  
  
" I did Lina."  
  
Lina pushes past Gourry and into the hallways of their palace, as she passes him by she hisses out, " Not hard enough."  
  
Lina entered a flower encased garden, walking around, to a patch of blue roses, sitting down as she looked at the shimmering pond at her feet, hissing out, " Why did I ever love him?" 


	20. Love Failure

Lina continues looking down at the pond, only soon to look down and see a reflection of Gourry, she quickly stood up looking at Gourry standing there, hearing him say, " I remember when I first meet you, I thought you were a kid, because you were not well endowed. I promise that day on that I would protect you; I did a good job at protecting you. I didn't think that protecting you would make me fall hard for you. "  
  
Lina looked away and says, " What does that matter now, your married to Filia and soon to be a father?"  
  
" I know, what does it matter? Mean's a lot to me at least, it's a shame that I could never find you, because I still do love you, and by your outrage you still love me, but what can be done?"  
  
" Nothing Gourry, I am just going to have to leave you behind, I will have to forget what I had with you and move on. I am forced this time to forget about you, but I guess that is not so bad, considering I have Inuyasha."  
  
" I do not know this Inuyasha, but I hope he is good to you. You deserve the best Lina, you are after all the star which all evenings wait. Never forget that, before you leave I want you to have something, in fact two things."  
  
He reaches into his blue cloak pulling out a hazel paper back book and says, " I know this is why you are here, I am giving it to you. Don't worry about it, what Filia doesn't know will not hurt her."  
  
Lina takes the book and slowly hides it into her cloak and then says to Gourry, " What is the other thing?"  
  
" What you always wanted."  
  
He reaches into his other side of the cloak, pulling out a dusty brown sword handle, placing it into her hand, " I want you to have the sword of light."  
  
Lina looks down at the sword, " Why me?"  
  
" I figured since I will not be fighting anymore, someone who still travels should have it, to keep them save, plus since I am still your protector, I want you to have to sword, so it will be like I am there."  
  
Lina with her tear filling eyes says, " Thank you Gourry."  
  
She turns slowly walking away, leaving the city as quickly as possible, to see Inuyasha sitting on a tree base, maybe three feet from the city exit, she smiles lightly and says, " There you are."  
  
Inuyasha slightly looks at her, standing up slowly and says, " What does it matter to you?"  
  
Lina fixed her emotion filled eyes on Inuyasha as she spoke, " What are you talking about?"  
  
" Don't think of me as mindless, I saw how you were, saw how you eyed Gourry, you still love him, and you get onto me for loving Kagome."  
  
Lina looks down some and says, " I am sorry that you saw that."  
  
Inuyasha turns quickly and says, " No, I am glad I saw that, I need to know that you really don't love me, so I don't make a fool off me trying to love you."  
  
Inuyasha starts to walk along the road to hear Lina yell out, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"  
  
Lina looks down and says, " I am a love failure." 


	21. Not Motoroil! Turmoil!

Inuyasha was restless; he only stopped just so him and Lina could nibble on a few fish that caught in a river. Inuyasha was quiet, quieter then ever. Lina gnawing on a fish head slowly spills out, " So why do you have to be quiet all of a sudden?"  
  
Inuyasha growled some, turning his head away from Lina as he answered, " I think you know."  
  
" I think you need to stop being such a baby about it and forgive me."  
  
Inuyasha snapped around quickly looking at Lina with a dead set glare, " I should forgive you? For what, I have good reasons to not forgive you! You broke my heart, which is something I don't open up so freely, yet you break it. I don't think I should be so nice to you."  
  
" So why are you still traveling with me, if I broke you heart?"  
  
Inuyasha swallowing his food, almost choking says, " I only travel with you to get that damn jewel, once I get that jewel I am out of your life. Then you can go back to missing Gourry or whatever it is that you have for Gourry."  
  
Lina rolled her eyes, " You mad about that?"  
  
Inuyasha doesn't face her, or say anything, he only listens to her speak, and "I had my reason to be mad, if you didn't notice."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, looking down as the empty words she spoke entered him, " He was suppose to be with me, but I allowed him to leave to take care of his father, and how does he repay me for letting him slip through my fingers so easily, he marries that Filia girl."  
  
Inuyasha turned to face Lina as he exclaimed, " You would think after years you would get the idea that he is not coming back."  
  
" What about you and Kagome then?"  
  
" This isn't about Kagome or myself! This is about you and Gourry, you told me to move on. I did and I wanted my heart to belong to you, how do you show your love to me? You don't you kill me by stabbing with your love for Gourry. Just admit it, your not over him yet."  
  
Lina looks away quickly, " I don't love Gourry."  
  
" Bull shit!"  
  
Lina quickly snaps her body, slapping Inuyasha directly in the face with a fish fin, as he falls back some she growls down at him, " Don't give me that tongue right now! You're messing with the wrong chick."  
  
Inuyasha pushes his body forward; using the fish in his hand to stuff in Lina's mouth to chant, " Shut your trap! It's bothering."  
  
Lina spat the fish out to the side as she growled out, " How dare you!"  
  
Lina tackled Inuyasha onto the ground, pinning his left shoulder with both hands, grinning down at him, a very discerning smile. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was up too, not knowing for sure. Was she being serious? Was she being playful? Inuyasha could not tell at the time being. Lina saw a light saffron circle of aura draw around her wrist, like a golden bracelet, as she looked down to Inuyasha she lightly whispered, " Giobana Gigolos! "  
  
This was a new spell she wanted to try on something, unsure of the effects just yet. The bracelet shattered, sending electrical splinters into Inuyasha's shoulder, watching him at her hands jerk around hissing in pain. It wasn't a moment longer that Inuyasha pushed Lina off of his body, quickly drawing out his father's sword, hissing out to Lina, " If a fight you want to pick, then a fight I will give you. You unappreciative witch!"  
  
Lina pulled out the brown handle, pointing it at Inuyasha as she screamed out, " Light come forth!"  
  
Quickly from the brown handle a beam of blue white light spilled out, she held the sword tightly as she said, " Then I will fight you, you nauseating, fraudulent cockroach!"  
  
They both growled to one another as they leapt at one another, both there blades kissing one another, as there feet kissed the ground, a double impact. Lina stared to Inuyasha as Inuyasha returned the stare. Both there eyes were filled with revulsion, resentment, distrust, and frenzy, this fight was either going to end there hate for each other, or start something that should not be started. 


	22. Lina kicks ass!

Inuyasha glared hard at Lina as he pushed her away using his back leg, she had to credit him for brute strength but she was more equipped in the magic department. She slid back some; gritting down on the ground with her feet as she darted Inuyasha, he was ready just as she was. Lina jumped into the air, turning her body forward flipping behind Inuyasha, she lifted her right leg up and into her chest, extending out and kicking Inuyasha in the back. Inuyasha staggered forward, catching himself, quickly turning into a powerful punch forced into his face by Inuyasha.  
  
This sent him back some and onto the ground as well, Inuyasha looked up at Lina growling out, " You tedious bitch!"  
  
Lina holding a strong stance quickly sheathes the light sword and motions for Inuyasha to come her way with her hands " Bring it on, show me your not all bluff."  
  
Inuyasha slowly stood up, throwing his body forward at her, leaving his hand wide open, attempting to slash her with his claws. Lina scooted out of the way, letting out her left leg, tripping Inuyasha. As Inuyasha was flying towards the ground, Lina scooted her legs together while in air, implanting a hop kick into Inuyasha, allowing him to hit the ground harder as he landed in the dirt.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his face from the dirt thinking to himself, " If she keeps this up, I am going to look like the pitiable one here."  
  
Inuyasha attempted to stand up, only feeling the tip of her boot kick him in the stomach, rolling him over onto his back, Inuyasha looked up at the enraged Lina and says, " You sure do play of a lot of things."  
  
Lina said nothing, she only glared down at him, Inuyasha confused a bit says, " Why are you not saying anything?"  
  
Lina growled out, " Because since I have meet you, you have to be a little chicken shit to me. It's all about you, Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! That is all your life has to be about! You never stop to think what I am going through, what runs through my mind, heart and feelings, how can you judge me for what actions I do if you don't even think about me. All your after is the item I carry, nothing else I have you want."  
  
Inuyasha looked down some then yelled back, " How would you know? You know nothing about me or what runs through my head" he looks up at her chanting on, " when I say things like I love you, I do mean those things, that is something I don't kid about! You have to respect my feelings before I can think about your feelings and thoughts."  
  
Lina looks to the side, saying in a calmer voice, " What did I do that made you think that I don't respect your feelings?"  
  
Inuyasha still yelling points at her, " You still love Gourry."  
  
Lina yelled back out, " Well you still love Kagome."  
  
They both stood there staring at one another, then suddenly Inuyasha says, " You right, we still both do dread on the past, we need are time to mend from the last scars we obtain, I am sorry for exploding on you about Gourry, I get jealous about things like that."  
  
" You should be sorry."  
  
" Well I am, and I will give you the time you need for healing as well as I do. Can we just go about the journey now?"  
  
Lina nodded as she said, " Sure, just prepare for the cold, were heading for Frost Bite Peak." 


	23. Is something happening here?

Inuyasha walked not as close as normal from Lina, looking at the trees change. They changed from life filled to death ridden, the air was growing colder and colder with each step. Lina looking ahead sees snow collecting on the ground, " You know why were coming here don't you?"  
  
Inuyasha looking to the snow says, " No, I don't inform me if you wish."  
  
" The hazel bible needs to be activated and only a pure snow dragon can accomplish this matter, so when you see dragons of snow, please do not destroy them."  
  
" Try not too."  
  
"Inuyasha your not going to try, to will not destroy them."  
  
Lina and Inuyasha pursued on, as Xellos watched from a crystal ball, talking to himself, " So Lina knows about activating the book, she is smarter then I think, how she knew this I do not know. I just know that she carries the first jewel that you get from the first chapters of the hazel bible, only she has to activate it as well, and I don't think she knows how to do that."  
  
Hosho from a distance says, " Sir Xellos what are you talking about?"  
  
Xellos slowly turned giving Hosho a deathly stare, " How long have you been listening?"  
  
" Just enough to hear about activating a jewel."  
  
Xellos closing his eyes says, " You will forget I said such a thing, understood?"  
  
" Why sir Xellos?"  
  
" Because what I know about the jewels and hazel bible is only for me to know of, feeble minds such as yours do not need to hear such information, one you might tell Naga and Naga finds things like this amusing to her and two you might want to do and pursue on the task on your own."  
  
Hosho looking down shakes his head, " I would never do that without your word sir Xellos."  
  
" Shut up! Quit calling me Sir Xellos, it is master, how many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
Hosho did not respond, " Where is Naga?"  
  
" She is tinkering with things in the back, you do not mind master Xellos do you?"  
  
" At the time being no, go watch her I want her not to steal anything or break something. Keep a good eye on that dubious vixen, I warn you now, I know that revolting bitch from the past."  
  
Hosho turned from Xellos walking away, Xellos turning back to the orb that allowed him to watch Lina and Inuyasha and spoke to it, " Soon Lina, soon, I will appear and take your life's work, I need it in order to get my hearts desire, don't think of me as a bad person, but after ruining my first set of plans I had to prepare more, and this item you carry is the only way to prepare."  
  
Xellos then went into a enraged laughter. 


	24. What in the Hell?

Lina standing naked in a nearby bay was scrubbing the dirt that clotted in her hair, the dirt pasted on her body and the stench riding her body, she just wanted to get clean. She hoped that Inuyasha wasn't around, because she always acted silly as she was bathing, looking side to side she smiled playfully and said pointing to a rock, " I dedicate this song to Inuyasha the rock."  
  
Lina twirls around in the nude, with her eyes closed lightly, using a nearby stick she so happened to grab, playing it as if it was a guitar, making the sounds as she lightly inputs herself singing in a soft, slightly off key angelic voice, " I'm tugging at my hair. I'm pulling at my clothes. I'm trying to keep my cool."  
  
She twirls again throwing herself on the rock, giving it odd in loved eyes as she sings on, " I know it shows, I'm staring at my feet. My cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words in my head."  
  
She slowly pushes from the rock, walking slowly towards the center of the hot spring singing, playing her fake guitar, " I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect, cuz I know your worth it. Your worth it, yeah!"  
  
She turns back to the Inuyasha stone and starts walking at it chanting loudly, " If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you away, be with you every night. Am I squeezing you too tight?"  
  
Slowly she starts to hug the rock, acting like she was rocking it as she sings out, " If I could see what I want to see, I want to see you go down on one knee and marry me tonight, I guess I am wishing my life away."  
  
Slowly turns to see Inuyasha standing right in front of her, dropping the stick she slowly mumbles, " The things I will never say."  
  
Inuyasha raises an eyebrow as he asks Lina in question, " What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Lina gulped some and says, " Nothing you bum! Why were you watching me in the first place?"  
  
" Because I heard you screaming, that normally indicates trouble in my book."  
  
Lina rolled her eyes, " I can take care of myself. Look at me," she starts to look at herself, seeing she was completely nude in front of Inuyasha, she looks back up screaming out, " Pervert!"  
  
Inuyasha eye's widen as he waves his hands in front of her face, " It's nothing like that Lina!"  
  
Lina lifted her hand in the air as a small flame ignited into her hand, quickly she threw it down at Inuyasha screaming out, " Fireball!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widen again as he watched the ball of flames throw him back as well burn him slightly. He fell back against the base of a tree and says in his pain, " Stupid bitch always finding a way to hurt me." 


	25. Both Conversating yet not

Inuyasha carried himself ahead the still blushing damp Lina looking side to side saying to her, " How could I be so stupid? I allowed dirt clod to see me like that. I am so humiliated."  
  
Inuyasha turned looking at Lina slowly at the base of the treacherous mountain, " You can stop that now, after hearing about it for an hour you get ill of it."  
  
Lina slightly looked at Inuyasha, blushing still as she said, " You try doing the act you saw and tell me your not embarrassed?"  
  
" I will let that slide, I am not much of the singer and dancer."  
  
Lina looking aside burnt only pouts as she hears Inuyasha speak, " So now where to Lina? I have no clue about the quest you seek."  
  
Lina looks towards Inuyasha seeing the base of the mountain says, " Well there are two roads, and the snow dragon really has no set dwelling for it, the mountain is it's home, my only bet is to split up."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged as he said, " Whatever works for you, just point out my direction and I will go find you this dumb dragon."  
  
" You head east, I prefer going west."  
  
Inuyasha smiled slightly walking in his set direction as he thought to himself, " That Lina, quite foul trickster, I know she is up to something but what could it be?"  
  
Lina walked down along the trail grinning, a cunning grin, and "All things going according to my plan."  
  
Inuyasha pondered quietly, " Maybe she just needs time to cool off for the naked thing."  
  
" This is the correct way to the snow dragon, but I hate to do what I have to do."  
  
" Why do I always run into her naked? Is this fate?" Inuyasha was baffled.  
  
" I am going to abandon Inuyasha, for the sake of proving his love for me, as ruthless as it may be."  
  
" Lina is not as small as she appears, that is sorta funny."  
  
" How long do I aim to run?"  
  
" I need to stop thinking about it, I will get images in my head soon and that is not my job here!"  
  
" I will stop at the Atlantic Front, where the second jewel is suppose to be found, their Inuyasha can find me."  
  
" Why the hell am I talking to myself?" Inuyasha said questionably.  
  
" What the hell am I talking to myself?" Lina said questionably. 


	26. Activating the Jewel

Lina walked slowly towards a iced over cave, slowly looking in, knowing the second she stepped in the snow dragon would appear, the jewel attracted it. She stepped in, quickly iced over torches ignited with a sparkling ginger glow, the room warmed to a comfortable temperature and a thunderous voice hollered out, " You hold in your hand the power of the Socanni water jewel, and the Hazel Bible, do you not? "  
  
Lina gulped some as she spoke with a hint of fear, " That is correct, and I have come to activate the Socanni water jewel."  
  
The voice laughed loudly as it spoke again, " I assume that you wish to continue the pages of the Hazel bible, complete things that no man, being or dragon could complete. You think that you have that very potential to complete such a task?"  
  
" There is no right or wrong answer to that question, the question you ask is very opinionated. The answers lies within my own based decisions."  
  
The voice revealed itself, the large white-scaled dragon glowed brightly, as Lina listened to the voice of the great creature speak, " Such a prudent, compelling answer from such a young being you are."  
  
" Well I do try my best, but that is only following in the footsteps of my father."  
  
" Speak your clan name," bellowed the saffron orbed beast.  
  
" My name is Lina Inverse, but the praiseworthy clan name is Inverse, heard of us?"  
  
The dragon nods it head lightly, " Yes, your father Roy Inverse, never had the honor of reaching me, he died frozen to a skewered rod outside the my cave, this was a time when demons still roamed the earth, it was a month later when they were locked away slightly, that is when I assume your mother was in child with you."  
  
Lina only nods to hear the dragon proceed, " I do remember meeting your great, great grandfather, Lasik Inverse, he was a intelligent, sincere, unpretentious, powerful, and strong minded man. He is the very man that started the whole adventuring deeds, originally your family was filled with mages and scholars, Lasik aimmed to be a high mage, but his heart had another calling. That calling was what he found out about the hazel bible, he never took that certain quest, he meet I but soon hid the jewel, for he meet a woman. A woman which he was in love with, then no one knew what the real elements were needed to pass the Hell trials."  
  
" What are the elements?" Lina asked in question.  
  
" Knowledge is what you need to pass the upcoming trials, each four jewel possess the element needed to open the final tomb, while you run along to the next jewel and its activation site you need knowledge to pass the test upcoming. Water is the sign of knowledge and power, you have that potential in you, I sense it, but you still need to apply it more."  
  
" What kind of knowledge?"  
  
" Just basic understanding of the world, like people, cultures and ways to out do one being or a group of many beings. The plan you place upon this inexplicable Inuyasha is a form of knowledge, I am applaud for that trick you pull."  
  
" Well now that you mention Inuyasha, do you mind activating the jewel? If he finds me here that trick will turn into a failure."  
  
" I suppose so, hold the jewel out in your hand."  
  
Lina removed a jewel from her bust line, changing the spot almost everyday as she held it up to the dragon. The dragon closed his eyes slightly as his forehead took a strange blue glow, a blue glow that sprinkled aura all over the place. Lina watched the dancing cerulean dust circle around her body and into the now gleaming jewel. Lina watched with crimson curious eyes, watched, as she smelt the smell of salt burn her nostrils. She lightly heard a soft calling, of a seagull, as wells as crashing waves splattering onto life infested rocks. She smiled lightly as she watched the dragon open its eyes, the remaining blue dust enter the jewel activating it. Lina listened to the great beast, " Be safe with your journeys."  
  
As Lina turned slowly to leave, the jewel turned back into cerulean aura, entering into the red crimson jewels on her gloves, a bit baffled, Lina heard the reassuring dragon say, " That is only for safe keeping, just so you don't lose the jewels, be safe Lina and good luck."  
  
Lina walked off slowly. 


End file.
